A Very Random Christmas
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Chad hosts So Random, Sonny's not too happy about it. What will happen when Chad gets Sonny for Secret Santa and tries to learn more about her, and when Sonny finds that Chad's sweeter and funnier than she thought? CHANNY! Merry Christmas!
1. The Xmas Host

**Hey guys! In the spirit of the season and the Xmas So Random that I saw yesterday (legend episode), Here's my Xmas special of SWAC, which is like that episode, only if Sonny and Chad weren't dating yet.**

Sonny's POV

"No!" I yelled, as Marshall straightens his tie after telling us who will host the Christmas So Random. "Christmas is time for giving, happiness, Chad will ruin all that!" Yes, you heard me, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper will be hosting So Random. It's gonna be the "All about Chad" show. Just what we need during the season of good-will.

"I'm sorry, guys," Marshall says, "But Mr Condor insisted on it. It's gonna be no use trying to pull him out of it."

"But have you not SEEN the sketches he'll be in?" I say, "He will ruin them all! Roadkill Mc'Gills, the Princesses. He even has to start off the show! It will seriously become The Chad Show!"

"Sonny, I don't see why you're so worried about this." Marshall says, "Its one show. Plus, if Mr Condor hears, we can all kiss our jobs goodbye."

"Fine," I sigh, turning to my cast who are just as bummed out.

"Great," Tawni says, "A week with Chad on OUR show."

"This will not be good." Zora says.

"Wassup, Randoms?" We hear a voice say, and turn to see Chad making himself at home on our couch. He notices our bad moods. "Cheer up! I thought it was Christmas!" He says, "The time for happiness and kindness and blah-blah-blah…"

"Not much to be happy OR kind about with you here, Chad," Tawni says, applying lip-gloss.

"So, anyone wanna get me a sammich?" Chad says.

I sigh, "Fine," I say, knowing no-one else will do it. I leave wishing I'd never heard of Chad Dylan Cooper.

I get to the cafeteria and cut off the crust the way Chad's Mommy does, wondering why I'm here, why it has to be me that always ends up with the short straw when it comes to Chad.

At that moment, Alice, a perky girl from a show at stage 6 comes up to me, holding a hat full of paper and smiling.

"Hey, Sonny!" She says, "Merry Christmas!"

"There's nothing to be merry about right now, believe me," I tell her.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up!" She says, handing me the hat. "Take a name for Secret Santa." I take out a piece of paper and look at the name. Grady. That shouldn't be too hard. I know a lot about Grady. At least I don't have someone I know nothing about, or that one guy I know too much about.

"Thanks, Alice," I tell her as she runs over to the Gladiators to get them excited about tinsel and presents and elves. She could be one herself, she's so cheery. I head back to the prop house with Chad's sammich.

Chad's POV

I'm relaxing on my own in the Random's prop house when Alice from stage 6 comes in, wearing tinsel around her neck and carrying a hat. Of course, Secret Santa. I'm not the kind of guy for this sort of thing, I mean I'm no Scrooge, but sometimes I wish I was.

I fish around in the hat before grabbing out a piece of paper and opening it to see the name.

"Who'd you pick?" Alice asks me.

"I can't tell you," I say, and she sighs.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassee," She says, making puppy-dog eyes that make me wanna barf. She won't leave unless I do though. I don't like the name I've got, I mean I like the person, but she's not exactly the one I want to shop for.

"Fine," I say, "I've got…"

"Hey," Sonny says, entering with my sammich and I stand straight and stop talking.

"Sonny!" I say, hiding my piece of paper. "What are you doing here?"

She looks confused, "Um, it's my cast's prop house, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I say, smiling, "Totally forgot."

OK, so I have Sonny for Secret Santa, and have no idea what to get her. But then, my plan was to get on her show to spend time with her, maybe I'll learn something this week?

"Let's get to work!" Sonny says.

"But what about my sammich?" I say.

She sighs, smiles sweetly and puts it on the table. "There." She says, "Can we go now?"

**So? What do you think? Please review so I know, and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Rehearsal

**Here's the next one. If I get enough reviews, I'll write more so tell your friends about it!**

Chad's POV

We arrive at the set, while I'm being told I have to call Sonny "babe", talk like I'm from New Jersey and pretend to be Mackenzie as well as myself **(A/N: All references to So Random Xmas Special, saw last night, was well funny ;)) **But all I can really think of is what I should get Sonny. That is the biggest challenge of all. I can do all the above things hands down, but since I know barely anything about Sonny, this is my biggest problem. I walk up to her, hoping to find something out.

"Hey," I say, and she turns to see me.

"Oh," She says, "It's you."

You OK?" I ask, "You seem kinda down."

She smiles, "You care?"

"What?" I say, trying to hide it, "No! It's just…uh…if you mess up when we do the show together, I'll look as stupid as you will" She rolls her eyes and I shrug, "Just saying!" I say, holding up my hands in defeat.

At that moment, the snack cart rolled past. It looked all Christmassy, with tinsel and candy canes hung around the sides. I thought it looked pretty dumb, but Sonny swooned straight to it, picking up some little chocolate thing.

"Careful, Munroe," I tell her, "That thing has a lot of calories. You don't wanna get fat." She sighs once again and I smile, "Just looking out for ya," I say.

"Yeah," She says, "My hero."

I laugh, "Funny." I say.

She smiles, "It's a truffle," She sighs.

"I know what a truffle is!" I say, and she smiles.

"Sure…" She delicately puts it in her mouth and slowly chews it, before swallowing and smiling with delight, "I love truffles!" She tells me. Suddenly, my face lights up.

"Good to know…" I tell her, "Anything else you like?"

Sonny looks confused, "Why do you want to know?" She asks.

"Uh…no reason…" I say, and she smiles.

"I like a lot of stuff." She says, "It'll take some time to go through it all."

"I've got time," I shrug. She goes to tell me when the director calls for us to start rehearsal for the Princess sketch, so we have to go get changed.

"Great," I sigh, "Another time, 'K?" I rush off to get to my dressing room, where I grab a piece of paper and write "truffles" on there. I'm gonna make this Sonny's greatest Secret Santa ever, so much, she might even start to like me! I then realise I've got to get ready, dress in my Prince Carmine outfit and get going.

Sonny's POV

"This song's too exhausting," I say, closing off rehearsal with the Sicky Vicky sketch. I collapse on the bed before yelling, "Bye!" to the camera.

"And…CUT!" The director yells, "That was great everybody!" He tells us, "Go take a break, and be back in 10."

It was a great rehearsal, he's right. Everyone was on top of their game and really funny-even Chad. He got his lines, accents, gestures, everything, perfect. Well, I guess that's what you get if you're "the greatest actor of your generation". It's not that which is bugging me about Chad though. It's how he was to me before rehearsal, asking me what I like. I guess I shouldn't be suspicious; maybe he was just being thoughtful. If he's on our show I suppose he has to get along with us-he is probably concerned about his job, like most of us are. So he just has to shrug, smile and get on with it, that's what I'm doing.

Right then, Nico runs up to me, red faced. "Sonny," He says, "Have you got your Secret Santa yet?"

"Yeah," I say, "Why?"

"I have to swap with someone!" He says, "I cannot shop for a Mackenzie Falls cast member!" He has a point. I would've hated to get a Mackenzie Falls cast member. And, I've got his best friend. I sigh, handing him the note and he gives me his.

"Thanks, Sonny," He says, walking off.

I look to see what Drama Disaster I have to shop for and my heart freeze when I read the words "Chad Dylan Cooper".

**Oooooh! Channy have each other! What will happen next? You'll have to read to find out!**


	3. Munroe and Cooper

**This one's pretty short, and boring. Sorry, I have writers block. Title's cruddy too...Oh well. Here it is...**

Chad's POV

I write the next thing on my list of stuff-Sonny likes scented candles. No surprise, she's always sending them to people. _"Preferably Rose scent" _I add at the end before being told I had to rehearse again. I've been talking New Jersian **(A/N: lol! :P)** for so long now, I feel like I'm really from there. The only thing that keeps me going is seeing Sonny in that pink dress. She looks pretty good with blonde hair-Well; I guess Sonny really looks good in everything.

"Hey, Princess!" I yell at my cue, "Get your Snowy white behind out here, the carriage is running!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" I hear Sonny yell, "What am I, an animal? No, I'm a princess! Come to the door!"

"I am listening to Thunder Road!" I yell, "You come 'ere!"

I can't help but laugh a little as Sonny yells, "Who are you dating, me or Springsteen?"

"Do NOT make me choose!" I yell.

"Um, excuse me, guys," Sonny says out of character, "Sorry; can I take a break for a sec?"

The director gives her permission and Sonny walks over to the snack bar, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a long swig. I walk over to say hi.

"You're doing great." I tell her.

"Thanks," She says, "You too."

"Thanks," I smile. "You really are funny, aren't you Munroe?"

"You'd better believe it, Cooper," She says, putting the bottle down and walking back over to the set. "Sorry," She says, "We can carry on now."

Sonny's POV

I know what I'll get Chad! …no, he probably already has one. Ooh! What if…no, he's shown me his one of that…wow. Thinking of Chad's Secret Santa is harder than I thought. I just hope whoever's got me doesn't have the same problem.

I then get a sign, something I know Chad won't have, something he's doing right now…

"I need to go shopping," I tell Tawni.

"Ooh! Can I come with?" She asks.

"Sure," I say, "I'll need your help anyway…"

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Christmas Eve

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really in the X-massy mood now! Merry Xmas everyone!**

Chad's POV

Alice is collecting everyone's Secret Santa's today for tonight's Christmas Eve party. I come in with Sonny's bag of stuff, all wrapped last night (by my Mom-no, I know how to wrap presents! I was just…learning my script! Yeah, that's it…) ready for now.

She comes up to me, smiling, carrying a big bag full of everyone's presents.

"Wow, Chad!" She says, "You've made quite the effort!"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm always the kinda guy for the festive time,"

"Really?" She says, "You've never said that before."

"That's because I wasn't in love before," I say, and she squeals.

"Aww! Who is it? Chloe? Penelope? Please don't tell me it's that Teen Gladiator with the muscles. That's kinda creepy…"

I think of that image and I see why Alice is creeped out by this, "No," I say, "It's someone better…Besides, if you know me, you could probably guess."

She walks off, smiling, and she reaches the Randoms who each put their presents in the bag.

Sonny looks my way, smiles, and walks over, holding her lunch tray.

"Hey, Sonny," I say, and she blushes, "When's the show tonight?"

"Be at the stage by 4," She says, "For last minute rehearsals, make-up, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say, after getting lost in those chocolate-brown eyes. I find my way out in time for the Randoms to notice what's going on.

"Sonny?" Blondie says, "What are you doing with Chad?"

"Oh, I'm just telling him about the show tonight." She says casually, "It'll be so much fun! Right, Chad?"

She looks to me, as do the others, and I think… "Uh, yeah, I guess…" I say.

"Well, it won't be much fun with Chad around," The little weird one says, and they leave without Sonny.

"Guess I'll see you on set, yeah?" Sonny says, and I smile.

"I'll get there early," I say, taking an apple off of her cafeteria plate and winking. "See ya, Munroe," I say, leaving her alone.

Sonny's POV

I smile as I watch Chad walk away. I really can't wait for tonight-I really do think it will be fun. Chad has proved over the last few days that he can be funny, sweet, and a pretty good stalker too.

Yesterday, while Tawni and I were shopping, we spotted him 6 times in different places around shops. I found a CD that I really like but don't have and he disappeared as I said so. I think I've got a feeling about who is my Secret Santa…

"Goodnight, everyone!" I say to the crowd, before adding, "And happy holidays!" The show was a complete success, everything went well. Now we've just got the dance later and then we can go home! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for my first Hollywood Christmas party for years-now it's here.

"Hmm," Tawni says from behind her curtains, "I'm stuck on what to wear…"

"Show me," I say, and she laughs.

"No offence, Sonny. But I'm not exactly gonna come to you for fashion advice." I sigh at this, but she has a point. I'm just as unsure. Yesterday, while Tawni and I were shopping, I saw two dresses that I loved. One was really Christmassy, a really sweet green colour, and the other was a beautiful purple. I just couldn't decide, so I bought them both. I'm still trying to pick now, when I remember the dress I was going to wear for my prom at Wisconsin, but I left it there when we left, so I didn't have it for the secret prom. I have it now though. I open my closet, to see where it's neatly hung up.

"Perfect!" I say, getting it out of the closet and putting it on.

"You look great!" Tawni tells me.

"Thanks," I say, "You too." She's wearing a beautiful gold dress-she obviously wants to stand out tonight.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say, and we link arms and walk to the stage where the dance is.

**Please review!**

**:) merry christmas!**


	5. The Xmas Dance

**Here's the next one...**

Chad's POV

I look around the stage where the dance is set-it looks really different. It's covered in tinsel, Christmas trees, and happy people ready for the holidays. I'm looking out for Sonny though, she hasn't arrived yet. I hope she comes…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I hear a female voice shout out. It's probably one of those divas who want to get noticed.

"I, Tawni Hart and my good friend, Sonny Munroe, have arrived!" Of course. One of the biggest divas in the studios-and one of the smallest divas. Well, she isn't a diva, really.

I turn to see her and my mouth drops wide open. Sonny is wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair just as beautiful and she's put some silver tinsel in her hair.

"Wow, Sonny," I say, approaching her, "You look amazing!"

"Really?" She smiles, "Thanks, you too."

Then Tawni coughs and I say, "You too, Miss Diva."

She scowls at my comment, but then smiles, "Thanks…I think." She says, before noticing some Teen Gladiators and running over to flirt with them, leaving me and Sonny alone.

"I really mean what I said," I say. "You look really,_ really _amazing."

"Thank you, Chad." She says.

"Hey, Sonny!" Someone yells, "Grady needs your help! He's choking!"

"No, I'm not!" We hear a voice say, and the other adds, "Yes you are."

"_Great_," Sonny sighs, "Coming!" She yells, before turning to me and saying, "See you later, Chad."

"See you, Sonny!" I say, before finding my cast and talking to them.

Sonny's POV

About an hour has gone by of the dance, and I'm having a great time with my cast. At that moment, Alice comes around, handing out the Secret Santa's. She's given Mackenzie Falls theirs, and I look to Chad, eagerly opening his. He looks a little surprised, and then smiles. He looks over to me and laughs, waving the So Random DVD in the air. I laugh back and he hides the DVD from his cast.

"I'll watch it later," He mouths to me.

"Great!" I mouth back.

"I wonder who got me this…" He rubs his chin in thought and I laugh.

"It's a mystery…" I mouth.

Alice then comes up to us. "For Tawni," She says, handing Tawni a little parcel containing a Christmas Coco Moco Cocoa. "Nico, Grady, Zora…and Sonny!" She hands me a massive heavy bag. "Yours certainly put in a lot of effort, Sonny!" She tells me.

"They certainly did!" I say, and look over to the Mack Falls cast who look at me with envy, apart from Chad, who smiles. I take out a whole lot of little parcels, and my cast whistle with amazement.

"I think yours likes you!" Nico says, and I smile over to Chad.

"I think he does too." I say.

I open each…the new Miley Cyrus CD **(A/N: She likes MC now, and so do I, please don't hate me if you don't like her though ;))**, a So Random goodie bag, _Red Rose Reminisce _scented candles, a box of truffles…and there's one left over at the bottom. It's a Mackenzie Falls DVD, which confirms it. Chad's my Secret Santa. I smile at him, hoping to say thanks.

Of course, I don't get to. I spend the rest of it with my cast, having fun; laughing, joking, and I leave early because I'm so tired.

I'm about to leave, when I feel someone tap at my shoulder. I turn to see Chad, with his bright smile.

"You going?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm really tired, and my family are coming over from Wisconsin tomorrow." I say, "Sorry."

"It's OK," He says, "No problem. See ya, Sonny."

"Bye, Chad." I say. "Merry Christmas."

He turns back, smiling that sweet smile, "Merry Christmas, Sonny." He then turns away and talks to his friends, and I leave to my car.

I get in, and remember. Oops. I didn't thank him. Oh well. I'm so tired, I don't care right now. I drive home and collapse straight onto my bed.

**Xmas Day tomoz! Well, in the story...**

**see ya! ;)**


	6. Christmas Day

**Here's the finale! Thanks for reading, please review at the end! **

**This eppy is dedicated to my amazing friend, Mitchie Twiggy! luv ya Mitchie! OK, here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :'(**

Sonny's POV

I wake up to the sound of my Mom laughing at a Christmas sitcom and the doorbell going off.

"I'll get it," I say. It's probably my family. I look at my watch…hmm…they're early.

I open the door to reveal a guy about my age, wearing a Santa hat, holding a large parcel and smiling. But it's not a family member.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny!" Chad laughs, and I smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to deliver your Christmas present," He says, before handing me the parcel. I smile, and open it to reveal…

"Wow…it's a Mackenzie Falls pillow." I try to smile.

"Out now in stores for $19.95" He advertises, "But, for my favourite girl, a free present."

I laugh, "Thanks, Chad."

"Your welcome," He says, before adding, "So? What did you get me?"

Oops. I think for a second.

"I mean, you know, with the whole "give and receive" thing? But give me the receipt too, in case I don't like it…"

I pull him close and kiss him. Its pure Christmas bliss and I wonder why I didn't do this months ago.

I pull away, and Chad looks at me, in awe.

"Do you still want that receipt?" I ask.

"No, thanks," He smiles. I look into his bright blue eyes and we nearly kiss again, but he pulls away, back into the real world. "I gotta go," He says, "Empty house to watch…"

"Empty house?" I ask. "Why?"

"My parents have gone out," I say, "And I have no plans. Lonely Chad for today."

My heart is broken at this. No-one should be alone at Christmas. He turns away to leave, but I stop him.

"You don't have to go, not yet," I say, "Do you?"

He smiles, "What are you saying, Munroe?" He asks.

"I'm saying…" I sigh, "Stay here for Christmas. Just for a little while."

He grins, "Well, I can't turn down that offer," He says, holding my hands tightly.

"Speaking of offers," I say, "I just remembered, I got buy one, get one free on your gift."

He laughs, "Can I have the other one, then?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not keeping it for myself," I say, and we kiss again.

Chad's POV

An hour later, Sonny, Connie and I are sat on their couch, watching the So Random holiday special, where I'm competing with Mackenzie for attention. We all laugh, and I hug Sonny, as the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it," Sonny says, getting up. She comes back with a whole load of people laughing and smiling and giving her and her Mom hugs. They notice me and immediately get the wrong idea, I can tell. After a while I've shook so many hands my arm hurts, but that doesn't stop them from coming. I don't know how we're all gonna fit in this small apartment…

At that moment, the doorbell rings for like, the millionth time and I have to squeeze through the crowd to get to it. By the time I get there, Connie calls through for lunch, and a stampede of Munroe's nearly squash me. I get to the door in one piece, open it, and am greeted by a load of shaken hands and "I know you from Mackenzie Falls," and, "You were great on So Random." and "How's Sonny? Where is she? Can I see her?"

I lead them through to the table where everyone's sat, and I take my place next to Sonny, who beams at me.

We're sat at lunch, and her Gran smiles at me.

"Aww," She says, "I always knew Sonny would find the right boy for her here."

"Uh, excuse me?" I say.

"Well, you're dating, right?" Her aunt asks me.

Sonny and I look to each other, blush and turn back to face them. "We're not…" We both say, "I mean…we're kinda…but…" We both sigh.

"Are we going out?" Sonny asks me. Why does she have to put me in the uncomfortable position?

"Uh…well…" I say. I really don't know what to say. For the first time in his life, Chad Dylan Cooper is speechless. "Uh…well…I guess…"

Sonny grins at me and grabs my hand under the table.

It comes to 8pm, and I just notice the time. "I should really get going…" I tell the Munroe's, and they all groan.

"Really?" Sonny's cousin, Helena, asks.

"Sorry," I say, "I should really go clean the house, before my parents get back."

"Aw," Her Gran says, "Such a sweet boy,"

I laugh, "You don't know the half of it." I fish around for my keys, and Sonny gets up and walks over to me.

"You, you don't have to go yet, do you?" She says.

"Sorry, Sonny," I say, kissing her on the head, "Gotta go."

"Sure?" Her 13 year-old cousin, Mitchie **(A/N: For u Mitchie Twiggy, I hope ur reading this ;))** asks, "We're watching the Christmas Mackenzie Falls."

"Ooh," I say, suddenly interested again, "Mack Falls fans?" They all nod. I turn to Sonny, "You're family never ceases to amaze me," I say, and she smiles.

"So, you'll stay?" She asks, and I look around to see a bunch of eager faces surrounding me. How can I resist?

"Well, one hour-long show won't hurt!" A cheer goes up around the room, and I sit with my arm around Sonny.

Sonny's POV

"_I can't believe it, Chloe," _Mackenzie says on TV. I turn to see Chad mouthing ever single word, and I laugh. _"You knew exactly want I wanted."_

Chloe smiles, _"Merry Christmas, Mack."_

Mackenzie hugs her, _"Merry Christmas, Chloe."_

The screen fades to black and we all cheer and clap, before saying, "Merry Christmas" to everyone.

"So, Chad," Mitchie says, "What's happening next year on The Falls?"

Chad smiles at the opportunity to talk about his favourite thing-himself. "Well…I'd love to tell you…but I can't."

"Ohhh!" Everyone groans, and Chad and I laugh, "Big secrets." Chad confirms. "And a LOT of drama."

Our clock signals 9pm, and Chad gets up in a hurry.

"Sorry, guys." He says, "I really have to go now."

"Bye, Chad," Everyone says, and I follow him to the door as people wish him a Merry Christmas.

"Thanks for staying, Chad." I say.

"Thanks for inviting me," He replies, "I had a great time."

"Merry Christmas," I tell him, and he smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny," He says, kissing my cheek.

"Oooh!" We hear a voice say, and I turn to see my two cousins looking at us.

"Mitchie, Helena!" I say, and Chad laughs, "You guys get back over there!"

"_Chad and Sonny, sitting in a tree_," They sing, _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

I can't help but scowl, when they're my age, they'll get it. I smile, hug Chad, and wish him goodnight. The rest of my family follow, they all have hotels to stay in.

I fall asleep that night, hugging my Mack Falls pillow, and I dream of a blonde boy in a Santa hat that makes me swoon.

So, from me to you, merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!

**Aw, Sonny's wished us merry xmas! Well, from me to you (i'm now me) Merry Christmas! I hope you all have fun! Keep an eye out for my newer projects, "Alison and Dylan Goldfarb" and "Sonny With A Soundtrack" coming either this week or in the new year! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! (or day, whatever time it is where u are ;))**

**PlZ rEvIeW!**


End file.
